


Oops

by HoshiYoshi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Choking, Fainting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: This is PURELY self indulgent and my first smut fic, don't look at me. (also weird ending bc I didn't know where to go with it)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 52





	Oops

Raihan gasped as he ran his hands through Leon's hair, grabbing a fistful as he did so. He grinned as Leon moaned.

Leon's hands continued their journey up Raihan's body as he sat on top of him, straddling his hips.

Raihan bucked his hips up impatiently, earning a breathless laugh from Leon. Leon's hands finally made their way up to Raihan's throat, and he gasped once more, excitement bubbling in his chest as Leon suddenly clamped his hand around his throat. Raihan's hand flew to Leon's arm reflexively, his nails leaving marks.

A moan tried to escape his mouth as Leon reached his other hand into Raihan's pants, but all that came out was a choked gasp. Raihan reached up and grabbed Leon's hair once more, yanking it and arching his back as Leon's grip on his throat became tighter.

Leon moaned his name, but Raihan could barely hear it from the blood pounding in his ears. Tears streamed down his face but he didn't stop Leon, and bucked his hips once more into Leon's hand, reminding Leon to keep doing what he was doing.

Right as Leon's hand wrapped around Raihan's dick, Raihan began to notice how his vision was getting fuzzy. He kept involuntarily gasping for a breath that never came, and his grip on Leon's arm was getting weaker, but he held out.

 _Oh fuck,_ He thought desperately, _this is so fucking hot._ Leon began pumping Raihan's dick, still not removing his hand from his throat, and if he could, Raihan would've screamed from how good it felt.

His vision began to swim as his lungs burned and he felt his eyes begin to roll back. He felt his arm go slack against his will and hit the mattress just as his vision went black.

"Raihan, Raihan _please_ wake up."

Raihan's eyes snapped open and he began gulping air desperately, his hands flying up to his slightly aching throat.

As his vision focused, he sat up and came face to face with a terrified Leon. "That was so hot." He gasped, still breathless as he reached for Leon's face in an attempt to bring him in for a kiss.

Leon ducked away, ignoring Raihan's pout as he did so. "No, that was scary Rai, why didn't you tell me we were going too far?"

Raihan laughed, reaching for Leon once again, this time placing his hand on his arm instead. "Leon, I loved it, I didn't want you to stop." As he spoke, he moved closer, and finally pressed his lips against Leon's, and despite the latter's frustration, he returned the kiss tenfold, shoving Raihan back onto the bed.

"Fine, then how about some... Punishment for it?" Leon whispered breathlessly to Raihan, earning a shiver of excitement.

"Well, I'm yours, do as you please, Champion." Raihan whispered back as Leon kissed him once more. 


End file.
